Choices
by Drake O. Williams
Summary: Tabuu gives Link a proposition in order to save the smashers from their failed battle with him. The smashers end up forgetting everything and resume life as normal, except for a certain angel and Hylian. Contains Yaoi. IkexPit and LinkxPit. M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: First fanfic made. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Title: Choices**

**Rating: M for sexual content**

**Author: Chado-Chan**

* * *

**Choices**

Tabuu offered Link a choice.

They were overwhelmed by his forces. As his allies were pinned down and beat up, Tabuu slowly approached Link.

"Look at your allies, bruised and beaten. Do you want me to continue their agony?" Tabuu mockingly says, laughing.

_Of course I don't. I'm not a sadist like you._ Link mumbles, but Tabuu doesn't hear him.

"No, but there is always a catch to everything you offer, right?" Link says bravely. He was always cool and collected but seeing his comrades hurt made him brash.

"Well I'll be blunt. Yes there is always a catch, all you have to do is choose." Tabuu says, his voice dripping with malice.

"Then what are my choices then?" Link says impatiently, tapping his foot.

"Fine, straight to the point shall we? Well, it concerns Pitty over there. See him thrashing? See his bruises? See his….."

_SHUT UP, SHUT UP! _Link screams as he covers his ears. Everyone knew that he loved Pit. They were even together for almost 2 years now.

"Well, well, well, looks like Linky can't take it anymore. Anyway you only have to choose one of these two choices: Either I take Pit's Life of his memories of you? Easy, am I right?" Tabuu says.

"A cruel choice, I know, but your friends need your help. I swear by the hands that I will turn everything back to normal and make everyone forget the events that happened, you just have to choose." Tabuu grins, his smile dripping with malice.

_It's so hard. Each has its own pros and cons. Arghhh! If I choose the first one then it will mean that I'm the only one he'll ever love but if I do that I will feel guilty for the rest of my life. If I choose the second one then that means that he can be taken by another. But who said that I can't win him back right? The second choice is more appealing to me but what if he gets taken by another? What then? ... _Link, by instinct perhaps, chose the second choice.

"Good, good, this choice can either make or break you. Very well then, I shall follow by my promise and will return everything back to normal. Seriously, I thought you would pick the first choice. Anyway, enjoy your new life." Tabuu says wickedly and waves his hands, making the world spin.

* * *

"Link, you woke up!" Zelda says as she hugs Link.

"Urghhhh… Where am I? How long have I been out?" Link asks, his head spinning.

"Well, we were training during that day then suddenly, when my Din's Fire hit you, you fainted by that tree in the Battlefield. Then I had Ganondorf lift you to Dr. Mario's office. He says you were in some sort of Coma. It's been 6 months now." Zelda says as she recounts what happened during his coma.

"Where's Pit?" Link asks as he sits up.

"Well, he is training with Peach at the moment but he isn't the Pit we know anymore." Zelda says, biting her lip.

"Why? What happened?" Link says worriedly.

"Well, he went into some sort of Amnesia. It changed him Link. He doesn't know about your relationship with him at all. He isn't the Pit we knew anymore. Suddenly, he's cocky, arrogant, and flirts with all the guys in the mansion. The worst part is that they're smitten with him. They talk about how a good bottom he is and all of that. It's disgusting really. He's not the Pit you knew anymore." Zelda says, her face ashen.

"Does he at least know my name?" Link asked, his face more ashen then Zelda.

"Yes" Zelda whispers.

"Then there's hope"

"Little Hero, thinking twice now aren't you?" Tabuu says cackling.

"Should we break him a bit more sir?" A voice in the shadows asks.

"Perhaps, I just want to see how this plays out before we do that" Tabuu says, laughing maniacally.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here is my first fanfic. Hope you liked it. Review review review or I'll send Pit after you**

** -Chado-chan**


	2. Chapter 2: The beginning of his end

**A/N: Second chapter already up.**

**Title: Choices**

**Rating: M for sexual content**

**Author: Chado-Chan**

* * *

**The beginning of his end**

"Hey Falcon, later at 10:00 PM okay? I wanna see little Captain" Pit smirked as he strutted down the large hallways of smash mansion.

"Hey Pit, did you hear the news? Link has woken up from his coma. By the way, free later?" Ike asked, eyebrows raised.

"Sure, after my little meeting with Falcon. I can't wait to see Ragnell Jr." Pit remarked, his eyes glinting.

_Now, to see my new plaything_

* * *

"Link, a visitor wants to see you" Nurse Peach said.

"Sure" Link said, staring at the powder blue ceiling

The door to his room opened and there was, in all his glory, his Pit in front of him. He still looked the same but his talk with Zelda a few hours ago started to go back to his mind.

_Not the same…._

_Changed….._

"Hey Cutey pie, how you feeling?" Pit said, his hips swaying.

"Want a one night stand? Or perhaps more?" Pit whispered to Link's ear as he climbs on the hospital bed on all fours. He then ground his ass on Pit's crotch.

Link was angry. Why the hell would his Pit do this? He felt as if he was just some fling Pit wanted to play with. "Go away Pit" Link hissed.

"Fine, if you ever want some action, my door's always open" Pit said and strutted his way out of the room.

* * *

**_Later at Dinner…._**

"Pit, please stop acting like some whore. This is not becoming of an Angel." Zelda said, her face red. A few moments ago, she saw Pit and Marth doing it in the kitchen as she was about to cook dinner.

"Zelly, It's his life you know." Peach said as she pulls her enraged bestfriend away from Pit's table. They were snickering at her face which looked like there were steam going out of her ears.

"Besides, without him, mushroom kingdom would've ended up bankrupt long ago" Peach says, recalling the days where she plotted with Pit to place hidden cameras on his room and sell them as Porn. They were such a success that Pit had enough money to buy the whole of Crimea.

"Disgusting, I thought you were better than that!" Zelda says, baffled.

"But Zelly?" Peach argues

"No Buts, go sleep with your boyfriend" Zelda rages, slamming the door.

"_*sigh* she really cares about Link, doesn't she?" _Peach thought.

* * *

Pit was lying down with Ike spooning him at Ike's room. He tried to move to make himself comfortable when Ike groaned.

"Leaving already?" Ike asks, his puppy dog eyes begging.

"Nope, not this time" Pit says, facing Ike and kissing him on the lips.

As Ike went to sleep again, Pit thought about the voices he heard every time he would sleep alone. He remembered the first time he had that kind of dream.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

Pit was at the top balcony of the mansion. The air was still and there was no moon. Suddenly, a voice resounded in the gloom.

"_Seduce every person in the mansion. Then I will give you what you want most. Your memories."_ The evil voice said, scaring Pit.

Suddenly, his dream faded to black.

* * *

**_BACK TO THE PRESENT_**

The first part of his plan went easily. Every single woman in the mansion was willing to have a one night stand with the young angel. The second part though was quite difficult to deal with.

The guys. They were possessive. They wanted Pit for themselves and do not want him to interact in others, technically using him as their instrument of pleasure. They fought over him like a pack of Rabid dogs. One day, Pit called all of them to sign a truce where, if one person fought with another person over him, he would never have sex with the one who started the fight. Everyone then became obedient puppies, even Marth who was such a control freak, did not fight with anyone over him.

Pit sighs_. This is just getting harder every single day that I slack. Perhaps I should plan on seducing the last person on Part two of his plan: Link. After that, I can have his memories back. The voice told him that he wouldn't have to have sex with the non-humanoid characters on the next dream._ Pit thought.

Mentally, he formulated his incredibly smexy plan on getting Link to have a one night stand with him.

* * *

**A/N: Soo... want Pit to succeed or will I drag the story on? I may be begging for reviews but these motivate me more for some reason.**

**-Chado-Chan**


End file.
